


SLD Outtake... the Lemon that never was

by ClarySage (ClaryTehSage)



Series: BBBD & SLD [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaryTehSage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: The Following Fic Contains: 1x2xTropanx2x1x2xTropanx1x2x... too many combos, lolWarnings: Lemon, sex of every type, tongues, fingers, cocks, drinking of strange wines, baths, pillows, beds, chairs, carpets, moaning, clawing, groaning, thrusting, pumping, writhing, climaxing, gods, djinni, and one Duo... Jeez, it really should have a partridge in a pear tree too... ^_^'Note: This is a sidefic/lemon i wrote for my friend Amp. BTW, in case you're wondering how this fits into the original story... don't, cause it doesn't really...





	SLD Outtake... the Lemon that never was

Duo yawned, stretching hugely and snuggling into the warmth that rested behind him. Last night had been... had been something, something he couldn't for the life of himself remember. He'd drunk the wine that the strange double god had given him, and the next thing he'd known, he was waking up. He sighed mentally, trying not to think anymore. It wasn't that he had a hang over, more like... a mind over. As if he'd thought too long and hard about something.

He suddenly blinked open an eye, wondering where he was. Soft pale green curtains fluttered from an open window. The bed he was lying upon was more like a round mattress on the floor, reminding him of the bed in his old harem chamber. There were silken sheets and cotton sheets and several mismatched pillows lying all around him, as if an explosion had occurred in a linen store.

A quiet sound from the doorway made him open his other eye, watching as Pan entered the room. His little hooves were muffled on the brown- carpeted floor, the cuffs of his pants covering and sheltering them from sight.

"Sleep well?" The demi-god asked, stepping around the bed and kneeling down until his face was level with Duo's.

"I guess so, what happened?" Duo asked sheepishly, tugging a stray sheet up when he realized he was completely naked in front of the goat boy.

A smile lit up the tranquil features of Pan, humor glinting in his eyes before he leaned closer, his nose nearly brushing Duo's. "Lots of things happened, which do you remember?"

"Quit teasing him, he remembers exactly what you want him to, nothing." Heero's voice rumbled sleepily from the other side of Duo. One bronze arm made an appearance, settling firmly around Duo's waist before squeezing gently and pulling the longhaired boy backwards into an unyielding embrace.

Green eyes blinked lazily, and then the goat god settled down in front of Duo, inching closer until only a small space lay between them. "What did I let you remember?" He asked in a whisper.

Heero's arm tightened almost imperceptibly, and he peered over Duo's shoulder. "Pan, stop trying to annoy me."

"This isn't about annoying you, this is about finding out what your little lover remembers of last night. After all Heero, don't you think he would at least remember some of the occurrences?"

"Pan... " It sounded like a warning growl.

"All right, fine, I won't say another word."

"Good, drop it."

"What is it I don't want to be remembering?" Duo finally asked, his patience having grown thin.

Pan smiled, tilting his head. "You really don't recall?"

"Was it something embarrassing? Did I dance naked on a table singing `Like A Virgin'? Did I eat something gross on a dare? I mean, what *did* I do?"

"Oh no, nothing like that." Pan idly tucked a stray lock of hair behind Duo's ear. "Unless of course sex embarrasses you." He said, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

Duo turned bright red, stammering in a half choked whisper. "I... I did what?"

"Sex, lots of it, all night long... it was very nice, how could you forget?"

"Y-you're joking ... right?" The blush slid down and began covering Duo's entire body, Heero's arm slipped from around his waist for a moment.

"Pan, what did I say?"

Duo glanced up to find a very naked Djinni towering above himself and the goat god.

"Heero! You let him sleep with me when I was under the influence of that wine?!"

The tall Djinni began to flush a bright red, avoiding Duo's gaze.

"Mm," Pan murmured, leaning close and whispering in Duo's ear, "He didn't just let me have sex with you little human, he joined in. You *really* don't remember any of this?"

"No! I don't... "

"What a shame, all that work for nothing." Pan smiled slowly, raising a hand to stroke a finger along Duo's cheekbone. "Perhaps a little... shot of memory would help?" His smile grew into an outright leer, and suddenly Duo found himself standing behind a chair.

He blinked in astonishment for a moment, then looked up and realized where he was, and more importantly *when* he was.

He heard his own voice speaking from the chair in front of him and peered over it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tried not to turn red. "Well it's true, and you know it don't you? It's a very unfair advantage to have."

"We cannot help what we are." Bacchus said, leaning across the coffee table and smiling.

"Have some wine and don't think about it too hard." Suggested Pan with a smirk, passing an overflowing wineglass to me.

I held it up to the light, trying to determine its color, but it kept changing, shifting from one shade to the next, like a living rainbow made of liquid. "What is this?" I asked, sniffing the rim of the glass. It smelled like everything I'd ever smelled before, and then some. I shuddered and then leant close to sniff it again.

"Sensory Wine. I've only recently come up with it." Dio said, idly swirling a glass of the stuff in one hand.

"I'm really rather proud of it." Bacchus said, holding a wineglass in the other hand.

I felt my eyes cross slightly, trying to keep track of them. Then, shrugging, I sipped the wine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The glass dropped from Duo's limp fingers, falling to the carpet with a soft thud. His head lolled from side to side, ears ringing. Suddenly, it stopped, and everything seemed unreasonably clear.

Heero rested against his leg, another wineglass clasped loosely in his fingers, a strange look on his face as he turned his head. His eyes were darker, the pupils deep, his whole demeanor more predatory in some way. He opened his mouth to say something and seemed to grow distracted as his fingers idly brushed Duo's leg. He leaned closer, inhaling sharply and then nuzzling the skin just beneath his cheek. The wineglass rolled out of his fingers unnoticed, his other hand gripping Duo's ankle.

"Heero?"

"Mm?"

"What's happening?" Duo's head felt strangely clear, everything crystalline around him, he could even see the stray drops of wine that had spattered his hand when he'd dropped the glass.

"The Sensory wine, it's a form of aphrodisiac and truth serum." Pan said nonchalantly, crawling off the couch and towards the two on the floor. "You see, we gods get bored easily. So we create things to stave off boredom. You've just tasted one of those things."

A soft snore came from the couch, one hand flopping over the edge and trailing along the carpeting.

The demi-god's mouth twisted, emerald eyes slyly peering at the couch before turning back and meeting Duo's gaze. "Sound asleep, figures. Ah well, looks like they'll miss all the fun." He leered, inching closer across the floor.

Duo thought about backing up, resisting somehow, but... then, he began to wonder what he was resisting. A few moments ago, he'd been hard at the mere smell of the strange boy, and now, now, he was positively aching. Not to mention the way Heero was removing his shoes and socks, nuzzling his thigh, kissing... he jerked upright, realizing he'd been leaning closer to Pan, wanting something more.

"I can't... " He managed, panting as he shifted back in the chair, trying to regain his breath and thoughts. But everything was clear, beautifully so, painfully so, he realized, feeling his erection throb inside the confines of his shorts.

"Why not?" and surprisingly this came from Heero, who had finally managed to remove the other sock and was sliding his hands up Duo's legs. The look he gave Duo was almost so hot it scorched, the cobalt eyes nearly glowing with lust.

"Uh because... well... I... don't know... " Duo stammered, feeling one hand slide up the inside of his shorts, fingers teasingly light.

"Then what's the problem?" Pan asked, tugging the boy with the braid from the chair, and pulling him down to kneel on the floor. "You want something, don't you?" He whispered in a smooth voice, face inches from Duo's own.

"Y-yes... " He kept his eyes averted from the twinkling green ones so close to him, instead noticing the little horns peeking out of the light brown hair on Pan's head. He tentatively reached out a hand, touching one of the tiny buds. It felt smooth, and oddly warm too. He idly wondered what else might be different, like what *did* the god boy look like without that loin cloth on...

"Curious little human."

Duo looked up from his study of Pan's lap and blushed, noticing he was still fondling one of the little horns. "Sorry I... I don't know why I can't seem to control... "

"Control your urges?" A smile crept over the delicate features, one slim eyebrow rising. "Why would you want to do a thing like that?"

"Because I... I can't ... and Heero... " Duo felt at a loss, words just wouldn't come to him, nothing seemed like a good enough reason to stop what he knew was about to happen. He wanted it, could taste it, feel it pressing against his skin already, smell it like perfume on the air.

Sex, he nearly groaned just thinking about it, and Heero licking a path down his neck was not helping.

"Heero, why aren't you... trying to stop?"

"I can't... don't want to."

Warm lips nibbled at his ear, Heero's tongue dancing along the rim of it, hot breath tickling it. Duo could feel another set of hands on his knees, spreading his legs as he knelt, that sharp scent of lust as Pan leaned towards him once more. A hand lifted his head, turning his gaze back towards the glowing emerald eyes. Before he could speak again, the demi-god leaned forward, lips brushing soft and full against his own.

This time he did groan, the sound ripping from his chest to rumble through the kiss. His hands automatically moved to hold Pan's head in place tongue slipping out to taste. He could feel Heero, shifting to kneel behind him, cradling his body close, rubbing against him.

A hand slid down his hip, then moved to the front of his shorts, caressing his arousal through the thin material. He bumped against the hand, only to feel another on his waist, pulling him back. He sighed happily, feeling the hard body pressing into him from behind, and Pan, spreading his legs open and pushing into from the front. Their tongues twined, moving together in lazy circles and thrusts that almost matched their hips.

"You don't really want to stop, do you Duo?" Heero whispered into his ear, grinding against him, gripping the smooth hip beneath his fingers. His hand continued in its rough fondling, eliciting more gasping moans, he smiled into Duo's hair. His hand slipping up to pop free the button on Duo's shorts, fingers easily sliding the zipper down. The soft fabric slipped, coming to rest on Duo's hips.

Heero glanced down, loving the way the shorts were barely hanging onto Duo's ass, just showing the upper curve of each rounded globe. He felt like running his tongue along each creamy arc, kissing his way further down, and then, realized there was absolutely no reason he couldn't do just that. Backing up a bit, he tugged the shorts the rest of the way off with a grin, lifting up each knee to remove them completely. Then he began working on the shirt, quickly unbuttoning it, his hands gliding over silken skin as he slid the shirt off.

Pan pulled back from the kiss he'd been sharing with Duo, meeting Heero's eyes over the boy's shoulder with a grin. He waggled his eyebrows, leaning over and capturing Heero's mouth, hands roaming the body that writhed between them.

"This could turn into a wrestling match." The demi-god said with a chuckle, their lips parting after a few moments. "You always did kiss like you were about to devour."

"And you always kissed like... " The rest of Heero's comment was lost as their lips met again.

Duo's head fell back against the Djinni's shoulder as one of Pan's hands found its way between the boy's legs, squeezing softly. It was almost too much sensation. The feel of Heero behind him, the feel of Pan pressed to the front of him. Both sliding against him while they kissed, their hands roaming his body as if they were blind. Reading the braille of his arousal, listening to his vacant moans of delight. He found himself leaning forward into the hand that cupped him, the slim fingers that wrapped around his cock sending skittering pleasure along his nerves.

"Delightful human." A soft whisper said next to his ear, and he realized it was Pan who had said it, right before the hand on his shaft began pumping with more pressure.

"He's only half human now... " Heero's voice said quietly, his mouth moving along the smooth skin of Duo's back, inching its way downwards.

"More than enough. Humans are so enjoyable in bed, don't you think so?"

Duo had barely enough time to register Pan's last comment, and then he found himself on his hands and knees. Heero's mouth had found its target, tongue sliding along his skin, looking for a way in, and Duo moaned as it entered his body. His fingers clawing at the carpet as he tried to remain upright.

Then that permeating odor of forest and fresh water, flowers and sex drifted into his nose, and he looked down to find the demi-god's lap just below his mouth. He felt his eyes grow larger at the sight, unbelieving as he stared.

"Shouldn't you be hairier?" He asked, and then promptly blushed as he realized what an inane question that was.

"Just because it looks like I'm half goat, does not mean I must smell like one, nor look like one beneath my clothes." Pan said in a dry voice, fingers wrapping around his length and wagging it under Duo's nose.

What had been hiding beneath the loincloth was smooth, unblemished skin, flawless in its velvet-like texture, erection standing rigid and proud above a silken expanse of bare skin. It looked strange amidst the soft fur that ran up the sides of Pan's legs, the bare area contrasting erotically, highlighting it. Duo bent his head tentatively, sticking out the tip of his tongue, wondering what it would taste like. A drop of sticky fluid leaked from the tip, and he caught it, tasting it as if it were wine.

"Different from Heero... " he managed to mumble, feeling his cheeks flame at the words that fell from his mouth.

"Demi-god verses Djinn." Pan said with a laugh, pushing Duo's head down further, encouraging and craving the feel of the lips that would wrap around him, the exquisite pleasure to be had.

Heero reluctantly stopped in his pastime of trying to drive Duo half mad. Lazily conjuring a small bottle into his hand. "Human wins every time." He said with a grin, popping the cork on the small bottle and pouring a liberal amount into his palm. He glanced down, giving Duo's wiggling rear a pat before swiping his hand down the crevice of it, briefly slipping a finger inside. He groaned softly, watching the little contractions of muscle, the shudder that ran down Duo's back.

"More... please... " Duo said on a moan, lifting his mouth from the new toy he'd found in Pan's lap.

"More?" An almost devious little chuckle escaped Heero, and then he removed his finger, pouring another puddle of oil onto his palm and caressing himself with it. His head rolled back at the feel of his own slick hand as it wrapped around his length, mouth opening on a huff of breath. The little whimper from Duo reminded him that there were more pleasant things he could be doing, and he smiled, removing his hand from his cock with a sigh.

"More? No problem." Carefully he placed his erection against the tight little opening of Duo's body, pushing forward gently, easing his way inside. The head of his shaft penetrated, and he stopped, running his hands along the smooth skin of Duo's back and thighs. "How's this?"

In answer, Duo squirmed, again lifting his head from his task, and glancing over his shoulder at Heero. "More. Now." He commanded, and then bowed his head once more, licking a trail from base to tip along Pan's length.

Pan met Heero's eyes, grinning wolfishly at him over Duo's bobbing head. "Imperious, isn't he?"

"You have no... mmm... idea... " He braced a hand on each side of Duo's hips, controlling the bucking movements easily, and continuing inexorably sliding inside. The friction was making it difficult, but the will to keep from hurting his lover kept him from merely taking what he wanted. Though Duo didn't seem to be in any pain, his little moans of satisfaction humming back through his body, forcing Pan to arch his back and raise his hips, and Heero to clench his teeth at the feeling.

Another nudge, another inch gained, Heero quivered, forcing himself to stop once again. He could feel Duo flex around him, muscles pulsing softly, a gentle heartbeat surrounding his cock. It was so incredibly slick and warm, the body's natural embrace. He rocked his hips with a subtle swaying motion, fingers kneading the skin that lay beneath them. Each mild thrust sent Heero deeper into that tight space, merging his body firmly within Duo's, connecting them so physically that it was almost mental.

He glanced up from his gaze and contemplation of Duo's back and rear, eyes clinging to the sight that met them. Duo's braid trailed along his back and down over the side of his hip, swaying with each rock of their bodies. Pan's head was thrown back, lolling from side to side, he lay on the floor, legs splayed, arms bracing his upper body to keep him in a sitting position. It was almost an art form, the beauty of the lines, the symmetry to be found upon the curves and planes of each body. Music was the harsh breathing and soft groans that echoed within his ears.

Duo lifted his head, turning and glancing over his shoulder, meeting Heero's intense and watchful eyes. "I like this... " Was all he managed before Pan's hands threaded through his hair, turning his face back to the pleasant task of licking and sucking. His mouth wrapped around the treasured arousal he'd been lavishing attention upon, hands enfolding it. He could tell none of them would last much longer, including himself. The moans from each of them were growing louder, guttural as pleasure took hold. With a twisted little smile, he thrust back into Heero and swallowed Pan's shaft nearly to the hilt. Reveling in the cries that it wrung from the moaning mouths, closing his eyes at the feel of being penetrated fully at last, that divine opening of his body, that wanton feeling he loved to know.

Though he found to his shock, that already he wanted more, somehow. His mind was even at that moment playing with the idea of being taken by Pan, wondering what a new body inside of his own would feel like. He felt guilty for a split second, and then it passed as the sensations grew to yet another level. Consequences could be paid later, all he cared about for now, was gaining more of the animal gratification that permeated his existence. Abruptly, Pan's thighs flexed, his fingers within Duo's hair tightening reflexively, hips pumping as completion rushed upon him.

Duo found it interesting that the flavor of the demi-god's release was not at all like a human's tasted. He was surprised by it so much, that he lifted his mouth and stared down at Pan's arousal with shock. "What the... " It had tasted almost like a drink of pure stream water, fresh and untainted, almost... like a forest.

"You didn't really think it would taste normal, did you?" Pan asked with a chuckle, sliding down to wrap his arms around Duo's waist, kissing him fervently for a moment. "We don't procreate like you, so sex is used for a completely different purpose."

Duo was unable to respond to that odd statement, falling into the feeling of Heero still pumping leisurely inside of him. Instead, he wrapped his arms firmly about Pan, pressing his face against the silky skin of the demi-god's neck and trying to control his breathing. Each thrust was more perfect than the last, and the anchor of being able to hold another living body so closely while feeling such pleasure was merely intensifying it. He could feel Pan growing excited again, breath panting out against his neck, hands wrapping around him, raising his rear into the thrusts, whispering encouragement into his ear.

"You should see his face, see what you do to him."

Duo managed to turn his head slightly, glancing over his shoulder to look at Heero. He shivered, the twisting of Heero's features a sensual mask, more erotic than the sex itself, or so it seemed.

"See? He loves the feel of you, loves being inside of you, and knows how much you love it too." Pan whispered, cradling Duo close and nuzzling the side of his sweating neck, lapping up the beads of perspiration he found there.

Those words fired something off within Duo's mind, the effect of them so stimulating he climaxed, groaning into Pan's shoulder and clutching tightly. His entire body tensed up, the sticky warmth of his orgasm spilling between the boy god and himself, drenching their stomachs. He heard Heero's low groan, those warm hands pulling him close, soft hair brushing his back as Heero bowed over him, a worshipping at close quarters. The subtle warmth of being filled clenching Duo's muscles again and again in a rhythm of heartbeats.

"I do, and you know it... " Heero said softly, breath ruffling the hair at the nape of Duo's neck. "But now... how about a shower?" He laughed, managing to kneel up and slowly ease out of the comforting body wrapped around him. Stroking Duo's back when he moaned quietly at the loss.

"Bathing room?" Pan asked, helping Duo to sit up and enfolding him in an embrace. He nuzzled the sweat soaked boy, cradling him and slowly standing up with him in his arms.

"Sounds wonderful... " Was the barely audible reply as Duo wrapped his arms around Pan's neck, already aching to feel warm water and pleasant hands caressing his body. "Mm, bring the wine though... "

Heero grabbed the wine bottle and glasses as they trouped through the apartment. The bathing room absolutely defied any known architecture by being larger then the apartment building itself. Huge pillars circled a small pool, oils and perfumes lined up carefully along its edge, and fluffy towels folded neatly on a lounge nearby.

The ceiling was open to the stars; letting in the glow of moonlight and making the mind wonder how it was done. The water shimmered, little waves lapping at the edges of the pool. Pan set Duo onto the tiled floor, steadying him as he dipped a toe into the water.

"Ahh, warm... " Duo mumbled, easing into it and settling down on a tiled stair that sat just beneath the water. He hooked his arms over the ledge; half floating and content, his body only mildly aching from the strenuous activity he'd just participated in. He blinked lazily, turning his head and looking up. "Coming in?"

They smiled, Heero filling the wineglasses and handing one down to his resting lover while Pan took his own glass and slipped into the water beside Duo. They looked at each other for a moment, and then laughed, clinking glasses and drinking to secret amusements.

"Who's going to wash my back?" Heero asked petulantly, and then chuckled as he joined them, slipping in beside Duo and wrapping an arm around his waist. He swallowed a quick mouthful of the wine, leaning over and sharing it through an open mouthed kiss with the longhaired boy. His fingers traced over the wet surface of an arm and then a thigh, mouth tasting the multi-flavored wine on Duo's tongue, the naturally sweet tone that usually resided within highlighted by it.

Heero's shoulders flexed as he felt a soft sponge trail down his back, light kisses following its path. One soap covered hand slid around to his chest, and then Pan was whispering in his ear, pressing close. "I'll do your back, if you wash his."

"Mmm, I don't know about that... " Heero paused as the demi-god's tongue teased his ear, "Last time you washed my back I could barely walk the next day." He finished after a moment of contemplating just how good Pan felt pressed against him.

"It's not that big." Duo piped up, leaning over Heero's shoulder to steal a kiss from the boy god.

Pan pulled back slightly, winking. "I can make it a lot more than what you experienced little human."

Duo blushed, remembering what had happened on the carpet ride with Heero, the sudden intense pleasure as he'd felt Heero grow larger while inside of him, that fullness that couldn't be found anywhere else. "Ohh... " came the soft exhalation after a few seconds of silence, as Duo realized just what fun could be had. "You mean you can... grow too?" He asked curiously, feeling himself harden at the mere thought.

Pan grinned, "I can grow larger, smaller, thicker," he shrugged, "Anything you desire."

"Heero, why didn't you tell me gods could be so... useful... " Duo giggled drunkenly, pleased with this turn of events, already plotting what he wanted next. He couldn't tell if it was the wine or the hormones he already had, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He slipped a hand down beneath the water, reaching between Pan and Heero to wrap it firmly around what he figured would be just as hard as he was. He wasn't disappointed; the demi-god was rigid within the confines of his hand, cock throbbing gently with the beat of his blood.

"I think you should wash Heero's back, I'll wash his front." Duo said, smiling slowly, a sensuous curving of his lips as he met the piercingly emerald gaze over Heero's shoulder.

"Wait a minute, don't I get a say in this?" Heero asked, twisting from between the two of them while holding his wineglass up in the air. He took another sip, setting it down on the ledge of the pool and giving them a slanted look. "I say, it's Duo's turn." He grinned, pulling Duo up out of the water and turning him around so that his back was to the demi-god. "You *wash* his back, I'll *wash* his front."

"Hey... " Duo's complaint was half hearted, a smile gracing his lips despite his brief protest. He turned his head, baring his teeth at Pan, and then giggled again. "I promise I'll be good." He laughed outright when Heero shook him and placed him gently on the pool ledge.

"Brat." Heero smiled, sliding out of the pool and snagging one of the large towels. He held out his free hand to Pan, pulling the goat god from the pool with no effort, and then wrapped the towel around the both of them, laughing as they exchanged a kiss.

"Heyy, what about me?" Duo complained, standing up and shaking like a puppy, water droplets spraying the room. "Don't I get kisses and towels?" He opened his eyes wide, putting on his best innocent expression and pushing out his lower lip in a pout.

"Towels yes, kisses... maybe." Heero said, turning around in the loose embrace Pan held him in. "It all depends."

"On?" Duo thrust out a hip, one hand fisted on it, he tried to glare, and failed.

"On what you're willing to do for them of course." Pan said, resting his head on Heero's shoulder and smiling over it.

Duo watched as a hand slipped out from beneath the towel and wagged at him, gesturing him forward. He slowly walked closer, keeping just out of reach. "Hmm, no deal!" Then with another laugh he grabbed the towel from around them and ran off further into the room, wet feet slapping on the tiled floor and giggles echoing from the pillars. "You have to catch me first!" Came the shout from across the shadowed room, one slim hand appearing for a second to wave at them from behind a potted plant.

"That sounded like a challenge."

"I think you might be right."

"Should we take it up?"

Pan glanced at Heero, one eyebrow rising incredulously. "You're kidding right?"

"Yeah, you take the left side, I'll take the right." They grinned, nodding to each other and slinking off naked to separate parts of the room. Moonlight hid and displayed objects with odd shadowing, as they each stared into the gloom trying to spot the longhaired boy.

A soft clink came from the right, and Heero had just enough time to duck as a towel came winging towards his head.

"Damn." Duo's voice said softly from a few feet away, and then more footsteps echoed as they pattered away.

"Nice try!" Heero yelled jovially after the fleeing steps, following as quietly as he could. He caught sight of a flash of white and sprinted after it, only to find it was another towel carefully tied around a tree. He shook his head, then cocked it as he caught the echo of a muffled exclamation.

"Got him!" Pan's voice shouted, a soft moan following the shout. "Nevermind... "

Heero rounded a small, enclosed nook and discovered Pan kneeling on the floor, a towel wrapped around his head.

"Looks like he got you."

"He's tricky, and uses unfair tactics." The god boy muttered, pulling the towel from around his head.

"What'd he do?"

"I grabbed him, and he *grabbed* me... "

Heero started to chuckle, helping his friend from the floor. "Well, let's go catch him and show him just what tricky tactics are."

"Agreed." They grinned at each other once more, taking off together after the quiet noises that bounced around the room.

Duo eased out from under a lounge nearby, bare skin sliding against the cool tiles. He grinned to himself, watching the two retreating figures. This was going to be fun he decided, remaining low to the floor as he slunk behind another chair nearby. Carefully he made his way around the room, avoiding the two searchers easily.

At last, he stood near the little bathing pool, the moonlight enough so that he could clearly see around him. He picked up the wine bottle, taking a sip and bringing it with him as he slipped off once more into the shadows. He'd just managed to find a wonderful hiding place amidst a large pile of pillows in one corner of the huge room, when a hand grabbed his ankle. He let out an unmanly little shriek; dropping the empty wine bottle and laughing as another set of arms appeared from behind him. "Unfair!"

"More than fair." Pan chuckled against his ear, breath tickling.

"I'd say so." Heero added, crawling out from beneath the pillows, hands sliding up Duo's legs, spreading them open as he moved upwards.

"But you were invisible!" Duo tried to protest, squirming as one of Pan's hands slipped between his legs and wrapped around his length.

"All's fair in love and sex." Heero said with a shrug, looking up from his contemplation of Duo's lap.

"Isn't that supposed to be love and war?" Pan asked, sliding his legs beneath Duo's and lifting the slim body until it straddled his lap. He nuzzled the slightly damp skin at the base of Duo's neck, thoroughly enjoying the little whimpers his hand and mouth were creating.

"You might be right." Heero muttered, shuffling a few of the pillows around and kneeling between Duo's spread legs. He bent his head, barely touching the erection that bobbed in front of him. Teasingly he ran his tongue around the tip of it, beneath the head of it, down further, caressing it like a popsicle. Occasionally he'd lick one of Pan's fingers, smiling secretly at the little jolts that would tense the demi-god's body when he did so. "Come, help me do the washing." He said after a few seconds of silence punctuated with groans and moans.

"Ah yes, we did have a promise didn't we?"

Duo found himself maneuvered into yet another position, his hands braced on Heero's shoulders, ass in the air as Pan licked a path down his spine. He started shivering uncontrollably as the god boy spread his legs still further and began driving into him with his tongue. The double oral stimulation was almost too much to bear, as one mouth worked ardently on his cock while the other bored into his body like a drill. Faintly, he could hear the echoes of his own shouting, bouncing back to him from around the room.

Then the tongue diving inside of him was replaced, another sensation taking its place. Duo's eyes snapped open in surprise and then drifted shut slowly, as he realized Pan was opening him wider with his hand. Fingers replacing tongue, both longer and harder, and able to go deeper. Once more, he felt wanton, his hands automatically wrapping through Heero's hair to pull his mouth more firmly down, raising his rear and spreading his legs to gain more of Pan's insistent fingers.

Any moment he thought his mind might shut down from the pleasure his body was receiving, but it didn't happen. Instead, he rocked back and forth, fully aware and awake, each movement pushing him farther into sensual euphoria. As he felt himself so close to release, all movement stopped and he nearly screamed in frustration at the loss.

Heero lifted his head, sliding his arms around his love and exchanging a ferocious kiss, teeth nipping lightly. "Want more?"

A faint nod and groan answered him, Duo's fingertips biting into his shoulders, lips meeting his own with an almost audible clash. Breathing harshly Duo pulled away; opening his eyes and meeting Heero's darkened cobalt gaze. "Now." He managed to get out, rocking his hips back against Pan.

"You heard him." Heero said, looking over Duo's shoulder at the glowing green eyes. "He wants it now."

"What? Right now? There's no patience in the youth of today." The goat god said with a grin, already placing his erection at Duo's entrance, nudging slowly inside of the willing body spread open upon his lap. His head lowered to one sweating shoulder, mouth opening against it as his breath puffed out with each tiny thrust. His fingers wrapped around one smooth hip, controlling, forcing all movement except for his own to stop.

"Behave, or I'll tease you like this for the entire night." He whispered into Duo's ear, smiling when his only response was a small pleading sound. Concentrating only slightly, he willed his erection to be smaller, thinner, and easily pushed into Duo the rest of the way. Fully seated inside, he grinned and slowly willed it larger, longer, thicker. His head rolled back as Duo moaned full-throated and began squirming on his lap, his hands gripping the fur that ran down the sides of Pan's legs.

Heero leaned back, watching in fascination as Duo's expression changed from one of peevish lust to one of utter ecstasy. It was beautiful the way his mouth panted, eyes fluttering to stay open against the barrage to his senses. The long fingered hands gripped the soft fur of Pan's thighs, muscles tensing and relaxing involuntarily. And then Pan began pumping; tiny juts of his hips that sent Duo's eyes shooting open to meet Heero's steady gaze.

The amethyst eyes were clear, sparkling in the restrained moonlight, nearly glowing from within. Heero leaned forward, lips moving softly over Duo's face, gently kissing a cheek, an eyebrow, the silky skin of a jaw line. Then his mouth met Duo's, a thrill coursing through him as his tongue eased out to trace teeth, tongue, lips. His fingers wove through the loosened and damp braid, and then moved downward; spreading Duo open wider, feeling the vibrations as the longhaired boy was impaled. His erection pulsed softly against his stomach, slippery with precum and lust, sliding between their bodies and sweat slickened skin. Duo's breath began to become erratic, mouth opening to cry out against Heero's.

With a groan Heero pulled back, his hands sliding around to clasp Duo's shaft, feeling it twitch as his fingers touched it. He bent his head, delighting in the flavor and excitement that leaked from his lover, tongue lapping at it eagerly. He glanced up to see that Duo was watching him, calling his name with each breath, a steady chant as he thrust up and back.

"Heero... " A soft gasp left his parted lips, and Heero's mouth was suddenly filled with the brightest and sweetest of flavors. Automatically he swallowed, drinking it down like the nectar it so closely resembled, love, lust, desire, it was all there to taste. Then Duo jerked in his arms, body thrusting outwards, a wail piercing the room's echoing depths.

"Oh god! I feel it... "

Pan's moans of completion followed on the heels of Duo's exclamation, a low counterpoint to the high pitched noise. Heero slid upwards once more, arms gravitating around both of them, holding each tight as they wound down from the heights they'd achieved. His lips trailed over each face, delicate touches of lips to brows, eyelids, cheeks, anything to show his love at that moment, his gratification despite his own distinct lack of release.

Duo slumped forward, arms trembling as they wrapped around Heero, breath still heaving. His mouth rested against one shoulder, and he whispered softly. "Love, love you, love this, love everything, mmm Heero..."

Then, to Heero's utter surprise, Duo collapsed completely. He leaned back slightly, staring at the closed eyes and slack face for a moment in silence. Glancing up he caught Pan's sparkling gaze and smiled. "He fainted."

"Well," a slow grin spread across his face, "It was good for me too." He eased out of the dead weight that was suddenly pulling him forward, letting Heero catch the boy. "What do you say to another dip in the pool and a move to the bedroom?"

"Perfect." Heero lifted Duo slowly, arms wrapping around the limp body of his lover. He stood, carefully walking towards the now starlit pool, stepping around lounges and potted plants. He could hear the tapping of Pan's hooves as he too stood and followed, a slight limp apparent from the unsteady sound of the clacking. Heero chuckled, gently easing into the pool, still cradling Duo against his chest. "Sounds like Duo isn't the only one worn out."

"Mmm, I have to admit, it's been a while since I've had such vigorous sport." Pan slipped in beside them, arms outstretched along the ledge, a faint tapping heard just below the water. "He reminds me of them." He said softly after a few minutes of silence.

"You still miss them, don't you?"

"Everyday, nothing can ever compare. Though, your little lover is quite good, enjoyable. I'm happy for you. I always wondered if you would find that love that would help you to escape from the bottle." He reached over and trailed a finger down Duo's slackened jaw. "He does seem perfect for you."

"He is, he's everything I never knew I was looking for." Heero smiled fondly down at the sleeping face, his arms tightening slightly. "He makes everything better, all those centuries of being alone, he makes them vanish from my mind."

"You've become rather sappy my friend."

"Love can do that to you."

"Heero," Pan's face grew serious as he leaned closer, "I'm sorry about everything that happened, I never thought you would be the one to pay the consequences. I didn't believe he'd be capable of doing something like what he did to you."

"I can't say that it's alright, but, I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know he'd do such a thing. Besides," His lips twisted in a bitter little smile, "We should have known the goddess of love would know just how to distort something and show it in the worst possible light."

"That we should have. The bitch." Pan's green eyes actually started to glow, a fire seemingly lighting them from within. "All this forgiveness, how can we forgive her?"

"You just do." Heero said with a shrug. "After all, what else can you do?"

"Put her into a spelled bottle for a few millennia?" Pan said with an evil grin.

"Show Venus some of the times she's been unfaithful?" Heero said with an equally vicious look.

"Just forgive her." Duo said in a soft mumble, burying his face against Heero's shoulder and snuggling closer. "Forgiveness is the hardest thing to do, and yet it's also the easiest."

"Hmm, you're awake then?" Heero asked, smoothing back the wet hair that covered most of Duo's face.

"Mhm, just tired. Was listening to you two." He said sleepily, struggling to sit up in the embrace Heero held him in. "By the way, you're brushing my hair when we're done here." Duo said with a small glare at the mess his hair had become, strands of it floating in a fan over the tiny pool. "Oh, and Heero?"

"Yes?"

"It's your turn next."

"My turn-oh!" He jumped as a hand wrapped around his still painfully hard erection.

"And on that note, let us adjourn to the bedroom." Pan said lightly, slithering over the ledge of the pool and picking up a small pile of the fluffy towels. He reached down, handing one to Duo as he too crawled from the pool.

"I'm going to kill you for the mess you've made of my hair." Duo said with a glare at Heero where he still sat in the water.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Pan asked curiously, reaching out to run his hand over the lank wet strands.

"You have no... what are you doing?" Duo turned around, trying to see the hair Pan was holding.

"Fixing it."

Duo stood stock still as the demi-god began running his fingers over and through the wet mass of hair, almost as if combing it. As each strand passed through his hands it dried and smoothed, becoming instantly brushed and shiny. In a few moments, it was all done, feeling and looking as if it'd just gone through a salon. "That's a neat trick."

"I'm just full of surprises." Pan said with a grin, turning Duo around and bending down slightly to kiss him.

"I'll say." Was the breathless response after a few seconds of soft kisses. "I'm afraid I only know a few tricks so far."

"Mm, and most of them taste bad." Heero quipped, nabbing a towel and wrapping it loosely around his waist.

"You're never going to forgive me for that apple, are you?"

"Probably not, get back to me in a few thousand years and maybe by then I'll have forgotten it." He smiled, pulling Duo close and enfolding him in a towel. "Besides, you have other... qualities that impress me."

"Oh?" Duo tilted his head as Heero's mouth found a sensitive area on his neck and began nibbling.

"Yes... " Laughing he slung Duo over his shoulder in a quick movement and began walking towards the doorway. "I'd like you to show me one of those qualities in a few moments."

Duo growled, trying to wiggle out of the hold Heero had him in, then gave up and settled for smacking the rear end that flexed below his face. "Beast."

"No, *he's* the beast." Heero said chuckling and pointing behind them at Pan who followed at a short distance.

"I resemble that remark."

"So I've noticed."

"I'm going to have to agree with Duo, it's your turn next Djinn boy."

"You see me quaking in fear."

"Actually, no, I don't."

Heero shrugged, "Ok, so I'm not."

They reached the bedroom, Pan flinging open the door and gesturing inside. "My boudoir." He said with a short bow.

Pale green curtains hung in front of the windows, the round mattress in the middle of the room, reminding Duo of the harem chamber in faraway Istanbul. Plush brown carpeting covered the floor, Pan's hooves muffled by it. Heero tossed Duo onto the bed to land in a pile of pillows and sheets, legs akimbo, and hair flying everywhere.

"I give that landing a 6.0," Pan said, a little white card appearing in his hands with the numbers `6.0' on it. He snapped his fingers and the card disappeared. "And now Djinn boy, I think it's time for you to get screwed silly."

"I second that vote!" Duo yelled, sitting up and dragging Heero down into the mass of tousled sheets. He rolled over, straddling Heero's waist and grinning down at him. "Are you ready?"

"Always." Heero said with perfect seriousness, and then easily reversed their positions in the blink of an eye. "The question is, are you ready?"

"Well I'm definitely ready." Pan said, climbing onto the bed and rolling them both over to lie on their backs. He pulled Heero onto his lap, wrapping his arms securely around him and nuzzling his neck. "Hmm," he glanced up at Duo, quirking an eyebrow. "You take front I'll take back?"

Duo winked, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, I don't know... " He stood up, walking around the two of them and making little `hmming' noises for a moment.

"I will not have you forcing me to walk crooked for the next few days Pan." Heero growled, kneeling up and wrapping his arms around Duo's legs. "You always feel the need to be absolutely huge inside of me." He cast a brief glare in the goat boy's direction.

"I can't help myself, I always loved to hear you moan the way you do." He trailed a finger up the back of one taut thigh, noting the quiver of muscle that followed it. "Besides, you like it, you know you do."

Duo glanced down, smiling at the top of Heero's head where it was pressed to his thigh. "What do you say to a Pan sandwich?" He prodded Pan's arm with a toe. "But you have to promise to be good."

"I'm *always* good."

"I didn't mean it *that* way. You and your magically growing dick are just going to have to remain normal. I don't want to hear Heero complaining for the next few days."

"We could always have a Duo sandwich."

"You've already had two of those!"

"But they were so tasty."

"Suffer," Duo ran his hand through the unruly hair that was grazing his thigh. "Besides, I like to hear him moan too."

"Why Duo, does this mean you want to *wash* my back?" Pan said with perfect innocence, batting his long lashes coquettishly.

"Amongst other things." Duo said with a grin, gently kicking the demi- god backward onto the bed. He knelt down, threading his fingers through Heero's hair, kissing him softly. "I want to see you taken Heero, I want to see the look on your face, hear those moans I know you'll produce." He looked into the cobalt eyes, always containing that added depth that no human eyes ever could. "Will you do it for me?"

"Of course." Heero jumped at the feel of another set of hands coasting up his hips and back. Turning his head, he met Pan's eyes, his glare melting into a grin despite himself.

"See Duo? He does like it, even when he protests." The goat boy said, pulling Heero backward and twisting him around so that they faced one another. "After all, what's not to like?"

"A dick the size of a large vegetable?" Heero asked dryly, wiggling his hips as a finger slipped between his cheeks and teased. Slowly it slid inside of his body, barely moving back and forth within him.

"Oh, like you're small." Pan said sarcastically.

"Compared to the `lengths' you go to? Yeah, I am."

"This time I promise to be smaller." A wicked little grin lit up the demi-god's face, another finger opening and stretching Heero. "Now spread your legs like a good djinni, and hold still."

Duo lay reposed on the bed, watching in delight as Heero followed instructions, legs spreading wide and to either side of Pan's. His hands clung to the boy god's shoulders, body shivering as he rode the long, slim fingers that worked inside of him. Then he froze as they slipped out of him, muscled straining to keep his body still as Pan prepared to enter his body with more than mere fingers.

Pan grinned at Duo, directing his gaze at his lap, and wagging the tiny little penis that sat there. "Not too big, eh Duo?"

Duo laughed, realizing the god boy's intent. "No, that looks just fine." He stifled a giggle as Heero craned his neck, trying to see what was so funny. Duo crawled over to them; turning Heero's head the other way and laying a light kiss on the side of his neck. "No peeking." He reached a hand down, helping to guide the little, erect shaft inside of his lover, trying not to burst out laughing when Heero wiggled his hips and asked if it was in yet.

"It's in Heero," Pan chuckled, falling backwards onto the bed and raising his hips in a pumping motion.

Heero stared incredulously down at him. "It is not... is it?"

"It is," Duo managed to gasp out, before falling backwards and covering his mouth, trying desperately to stop the howls of laughter that were threatening to burst from him.

"Pan!"

"What?"

"You know I didn't mean to make it *this* small!"

"Well, you were the one complaining."

A silent glare met his grin, "Oh alright... you're sure you want it bigger?"

"Yes!"

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, but you asked for it." Both bodies stilled, Duo watched in fascination, as Pan's cock began growing, Heero's body tensing as what had been small inside of him began to become much larger. A low moan fell from Heero's mouth, his head rolling back, hands gripping tightly. Duo watched as even his toes curled, calves and thighs clenching, the slide of muscle beautiful to behold. He lay beside them, idly caressing himself as he observed the expressions, and movements, listened to the sounds that kept bursting from Heero's mouth with each thrust.

"You... are such a... " Heero moaned as Pan drove into him, "A... uuhhn... bastard... " He glanced down, meeting Pan's gaze. "I'm going to get you for this... " He managed to say.

Suddenly the demi-god's body arched off the bed, a howl escaping his mouth. "That's not fair!"

Duo tilted his head, pausing in his idle stroking. "What?"

"He's... ghosting... " Pan's hands fluttering uselessly, body contorting as he seemed to be thrusting back as well as up.

"Ghosting?" The longhaired boy asked, crawling closer, wondering what on earth had happened. One of Pan's hands shot out, capturing his wrist, and suddenly Duo knew what ghosting was. He fell back, completely stunned as he felt as if he were pumping into Heero and yet being thrust into by Pan. Like a circle of sex, only no one held him, there was nothing near his body. But he could feel it, feel the heat between his legs, inside of him, moving, opening, the most pleasant of invasions. His mouth opened, only harsh breathing able to escape, his fingers twisting in the sheets.

"You like... that... Pan... " Heero asked in a rough whisper, lifting his body and slamming back down, riding hard and fast, knowing he might regret such carelessness later, but loving the feel of it at the moment. The knowledge that with each penetrating slide Pan was feeling it inside of his body as well, his face a mask of euphoria, green eyes wide and staring.

"Oooohh... I can't take much more... " Duo gasped, writhing uncontrollably, his body contorting as the feeling increased. He felt as if he would explode from so much sensation, an overload for the sensual senses.

Pan's body moved like a well oiled machine, hips pistoning up and back, fingers leaving marks where they gripped Heero's hips. His teeth were clenched, his expression filled with concentration. It was like some bizarre competition to see who would expend themselves first. Who would last the longest, hold on to his sanity the most.

Abruptly Duo gave in to the feeling, letting it wash over him, drown him, he twitched helplessly in the throes of orgasm, jets of release spattering his chest and stomach. His eyes rolled back into his head, body going limp, chest heaving from exertion.

Heero felt it as an echo through the ghosting, the connection of spirits that coursed through them all letting him be aware of the absolute pinnacle his lover had reached. His mind collapsing from the overload, body forced downward from it. His lips parted, mouth opening wide as he at last came, the tension tightening his entire body, and then letting it fall. Despite the deep exhaustion that flew over him, he managed to thrust down one more time, a savage growl filling the room as Pan climaxed inside of him. Then, with a soft sigh, Heero succumbed to his fatigue, eyes closing as he passed out.

Pan lay for a few moments, caressing one of Heero's hips, humming to himself in delight. Gradually he shifted the dead weight of the Djinn off himself, sliding the two lovers beside each other and chuckling at the little smiles that graced both faces. He trailed his fingers over each face, feeling his own deep tiredness creep over him. It had been a very busy night he decided with a grin, easing off the bed to go rinse himself. He glanced back at the two sleeping forms, laughing quietly as he left the room.

***

Duo came to himself with a start, his eyes blinking rapidly as the memory stopped playing within his mind. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly, hand clenching around Pan's where it rested against his cheek. "Th-that's what happened?"

The goat god nodded, a sly little grin twisting his lips. "Yes, that's what happened. I really don't know why Heero's so angry about it." He smiled sweetly at the frown on Heero's face, and then patted Duo's cheek, winking at him.

"I'm angry because I knew I'd be sore today!" Heero growled, wincing as he tried to shift into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Why didn't you let me remember this before?" Duo asked, trying not to smile at Heero's peevish grunts of pain.

Pan shrugged, "A precaution. But you seemed not to mind the memory all that much."

"I didn't! Though... " He glanced at Heero, "Maybe you shouldn't have let Heero remember."

Heero swatted at him lazily, and then turned a fierce gaze on the goat god. "Oh, I don't think I'm the only one who's a little sore today, hmm Pan?"

"Shut up you Djinni slut!" Pan winced as a hand smacked resoundingly against his ass. "Ouch!"

Duo collapsed in a fit of giggles, one hand shakily pointing at the glaring demi-god. "You...Hhaha... you... hehe... you... " Was what managed to come out of Duo's mouth where it pressed into a pillow.

Pan grabbed the wagging finger, pulling it to his mouth and kissing it. "Ok, fine, so I'm a bit sore too... but, I see you're not Duo." His smile widened into a predatory grin. "What do you say we have another go?"


End file.
